A Moment Of Rapture
by romanticangel92
Summary: Set in 3x08. After their man in the mirror performance, Quinn threw her arms around Puck, brushing Finn to one side, knowing that there was only one person she wanted to share the moment with. Quick with a vague reference to Fuinn.


**AU : Here is a brief drabble for the very short moment between Quick in 3x08. I am desperate for those two to end up together somehow! I have rekindled my love for Quick very recently and it's not going away anytime soon. Now Quinn's come to her senses and Shelby's gone, maybe they have a chance.  
><strong>

**A moment of rapture**

"_You put your arms around me and I'm home" – 'Arms' by Christina Peri _

When their performance of Michael Jackson's 'man in the mirror' had ended, Quinn found herself being engulfed in a hug by Finn. Half a year ago, the blonde may have enjoyed the embrace and savoured it, relishing the opportunity to feel her former boyfriend's arms around her one more time but as she hugged him, she wanted nothing more to escape his embrace and go the one person that had been haunting her thoughts more and more recently.

Whilst the blonde realised now, thanks to Rachel Berry of all people, that she had been acting crazy, she knew that some of her thoughts hadn't been completely crazy over the past few months. Her darkest and craziest thoughts revolved around the one guy she used to be so sure that she couldn't stand, that she believed that she was too good for. Now however she was starting to think that maybe he had been too good for her, too good TO her, all this time.

As soon as she managed to slip out of Finn's arms, without even hesitating the blonde found her body moving directly towards her target. When she had told Shelby Corcoran that Puck would be their team's key to victory over The Troubletones she may have said that out of pure annoyance and spite against the older woman and the smug attitude her former team mates were taking towards them but she had also truly believed it.

Quinn knew that if anyone in their team would led their Rachel-less show choir to victory it would be Noah Puckerman. He had more talent than most of the people in the team put together and Quinn knew that despite all the cruel things she used to say to him, putting him down and telling him he would go nowhere in life, she knew in reality if anyone would leave Lima besides from Rachel it would be him.

As her feet moved her across the stage and between the group members, the blonde wanted nothing more than to enjoy this moment with him. If this was the one moment that she would get to have with him then she wanted to savour it. She knew that the Jewish boy didn't love her the same way anymore, not since she had become so screwed up but she wanted to pretend for just one moment he did and revel in the taste of victory that she could already feel in her mouth, sharing the moment with him.

She put her arms around the very startled boy and hugged him tightly, resting her head against his chest. To Quinn's surprise she felt Puck's arms tighten around her in response. She could hear the sound of the audience applauding in front of them but to her the rest of the world did not exist at that very moment. It was only her and Puck and he was cradling her close as if she was a precious jewel.

She closed her eyes and wished that somehow Puck would start to see Quinn as a beautiful, normal girl again soon. That he would stop seeing her as the broken, messed up former cheerleader that went around scheming and trying to ruin people's lives because one moment, one accident, had ruined hers. The blonde vowed that if there was one thing she was going to focus on besides from getting into a decent college that year, it would be earning back Puck's respect...and if she was being honest with herself, she also hoped to win back his love.

At the moment however, Quinn decided to push all thoughts of winning back Puck to the back of her mind and decided to just appreciate the fact that he had his arms around her right now and there was nowhere else that she would rather be.


End file.
